


im unhinged and youre undone

by jerk3max



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Connor and Hank's first time.





	im unhinged and youre undone

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Lemon To A Knife Fight - Wombats
> 
> in this fic hank is a transgender man, post top surgery, pre bottom surgery.   
> i dont use feminizing terms for his genitals, but i do mention medical terms like labia and growth, so if this isnt something you would feel comfortable reading, you should click away! 
> 
> no beta, so please excuse mistakes!

“Connor, can I ask you something?” Hank asks one day, Connor curled up to his side as they lay in bed. 

The android blinks his eyes open from his pretend sleep and gives Hank a gentle smile, “Of course, Hank.”

Hank gives a soft sigh and a simple scan tells Connor he's nervous, “I was just wondering if… If you'd like to take this relationship to the next level?” 

Connor's LED spins yellow as he processes Hank's words, “What do you mean, Hank?” 

Hank rolls onto his back with a chuckle, “You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?” He laughs, “Fuckin’ android.” Connor tilts his head in confusion and Hank laughs again, “I meant for us to be sexual, Connor.” 

Connor blinks, “Hank, may I confess something to you?”

Hank smiles, looking up at Connor from under his eyelashes, “What, that you've never had sex before? That's okay, Connor.” Hank ruffles Connor's hair, “You don't have to admit that to me.”

“No,” Connor starts, “Well, technically you are correct, I haven't had sex before, but that wasn't my confession.” Connor rolls onto his stomach and gazes down at Hank, “I've taken the liberty of installing a penis.”

Hank sits up, shock and amusement lining his features, “No fuckin’ way!”

Connor let's out a small laugh, “Hank, according to my statistics there was an 87% chance you would enjoy this news, and numbers don't lie.” Hank shoves Connor's shoulder, and Connor smiles wider. Connor's LED spins yellow as he holds the waistband of his briefs, “Would you like to see?”

Hank's smile drops, a deep blush spreading across his face. Connor worries for a second that he overstepped, and he scans Hank again.

Hank's heartbeat is rising, and his pupils are blown wide, and Connor smirks at his clear signs of arousal. 

Connor draws his briefs down, slowly slipping them over his ass. He'd guess if he was human he might feel the cold of Hank's room, but he's sure if he was human and Hank was staring at him with the same hungry glare he possesses now, he wouldn't feel cold at all. 

Then, his cock springs free of the waistband, half erect and responding to Connor's arousal programs. 

“God, Connor,” Hank says. 

Connor had picked a model he felt suited him best, a reasonable four inches when erect. He knew he just wouldn't feel comfortable with anything bigger.

“Your turn, Hank,” Connor says, gracefully tugging off his underwear and dropping them to the floor, “What are you working with?”

“Everything I'm working with is in that bottom drawer, kid,” Hank says, peeling back the comforter. He slips his boxers down his thighs and Connor's gaze flicks downwards, admiring Hank's neatly trimmed happy-trail and light grey pubic hair. Connor's mouth waters at the sight of Hank's growth, and he quickly attempts to search a sexier, but appropriate word for Hank's genitals. “You knew I was trans, Con, what's with the yellow?”

Connor shakes his head and his LED circles back to blue, “Sorry, I was trying to download suitable dirty-talk for our situation.”

Hank laughs, “You don't need to Google what to call my dick, Connor. Just call it that.” 

Connor nods, “Well… I'd love if I could suck your dick, Hank.”

Hank chuckles and moves back against the pillows, kicking his boxers off and letting Connor crawl between his legs. 

Connor inches forward, hand slipping up Hank's leg and touching his dick with his thumb. Hank lets out a soft moan through his nose, and Connor stalls.

Frowning, Hank sits up slightly, cupping Connor's face, “What's wrong?”

“I… I just realized I don't know what I'm doing,” Connor says. “That's new.”

Hank chuckles, sitting forward and tilting Connor's chin up for a kiss. Connor closes his eyes and hums happily against Hank's lips.

“I'll walk you through it, Connor, you'll get the hang of it,” Hank says, “You still wanna suck my dick?”

Connor nods, peppering kisses down Hank's beautifully rugged body. He moans gently as Hank grips his hair.

“Okay,” Hank says, trying to hide his breathlessness, “Broad, flat tongue strokes, Con. Nice and easy.”

Connor nods, his arousal programming making saliva pool on his tongue. 

He licks over Hank slowly, ignoring his analysis popups as he tastes Hank's wetness. Connor let's his eyes drift shut as he draws his tongue over Hank's labia, placing a soft hand on Hank's belly as he moans and shifts down the bed. 

Softly weaving his tongue between his folds, Connor moans too, thirium pump speeding up in his chest as his cock hardens between his legs. Hank slips his hand into Connor's hair as Connor sucks his labia, and Connor feels an overwhelming sense of pride as Hank's legs shake on either side of his head.

“Give my cock some attention too, Connor,” Hank grunts, pulling Connor's hair and biting his lip. “Poor guy is missing out on the action.”

Connor nods, tongue not leaving Hank's genitals as he does so.

Connor moves closer, mouth gently wrapping around Hank's growth. He draws his tongue over Hank's dick and pulls back, settling instead on flicking his tongue against Hank. 

Flicking his gaze up, Connor looks up at Hank through his eyelashes. Hank lets out a deep, guttural moan and Connor grins.

He nudges Hank's legs further apart with his shoulder, easily slipping a finger into his wetness.

He works his finger slowly, pumping it in and out of Hank in a gentle rhythm, reveling in Hank's deep moans. Connor licks at Hank's cock again, eyes rolling back in his head as he tastes Hank's precum. He quickly shuts down the analysis window and focuses on making Hank moan again. 

Connor pushes in a second finger, curling them both softly and making Hank shudder. Hank tugs on Connor's hair as Connor flicks his tongue against Hank's dick, Hank biting his lip to muffle his moans. 

Sitting up, Connor crawls forward, placing his hands either side of Hank's powerful chest. Connor dips his head and kisses Hank, gentle tongue pushing past his teeth into Hank's mouth. Hank's big hand holds the back of Connor's neck, and Connor can't help but to shiver as Hank touches over his sensitive access port. 

“Hank…” Connor hums, resting their foreheads together as his LED spins yellow. “Can I fuck you now, please?”

Hank smiles, kissing Connor again, “So polite.” 

Connor laughs softly, shuffling back to let Hank lay down. “I don't know how good I'm going to be for you, Hank…” Connor mumbles, softly rutting his hard cock against Hank's own. His cockhead slips against Hank's folds and Connor shudders just from that. 

“I've probably had worse, kid,” Hank says, “As long as you have fun for your first time, I don't care.”

“I still want to be good for you,” Connor says, “I _want_ to _pleasure_ you, Hank.”

Hank smiles, flashing his handsome gap teeth, “Well, if that isn't the hottest fucking thing you've said so far.” 

Connor feels himself blush and he shimmies forward, holding himself at his base and softly pressing against Hank's entrance. He hears Hank gasp as he watches his cock slide into Hank, and Connor let's out a choked moan as he feels Hank's heat. 

“ _Ffuuuuck-!_ ” Connor gasps, leaning forward to steady himself on the bed. Hank reaches up to stroke his cheek, and Connor feels saliva drip from his open mouth.

“Take your time, Connor,” Hank whispers, watching Connor's LED as it circles through blue to red and back again. 

Then, his LED flashes pink, and Connor shudders. 

Connor thrusts forward slowly, legs shaking as he presses deeper into Hank. Hank moves one of Connor's hands to his hip, and Connor gives his muffin top a soft squeeze as he pulls Hank closer. 

Hank moans through his nose as Connor works up a slow rhythm, careful not to injure Hank with his metal pelvis. 

Connor leans over Hank, mouthing at his nipple as he rolls his hips into Hank. Hank's head tips back into his pillows, and Connor moans against Hank's chest as he presses flush against Hank's hips.

Connor shudders above Hank, eyes rolling back as his cock pulses inside Hank, and Connor can barely mumble out a warning before he's orgasming. 

His cock squirts fake semen into Hank, and Connor feels it as it drips out of Hank's hole. 

His LED flashes pink and his legs shake as he slowly pulls out of Hank, lazily admiring his cum as it dribbles onto the bedsheets. 

Hank guides Connor to lay down, his face still flushed red and breaths coming in short gasps. He settles an arm under Connor's head and softly tugs him closer.

“Are you okay?” Hank whispers, drawing Connor's hair out of his face. 

“That was…” Connor sighs, feeling his thirium pump begin to slow to its usual pace, “That was amazing, Hank.”

Hank smiles, kissing Connor softly, “I'm glad you had fun.”

Connor smiles and wriggles closer, humming happily as Hank draws the covers over the two of them again.

“Maybe next time you can do that to me, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> have a good day/night wherever yall are! <3


End file.
